Dusk
“Just because I’m dark doesn’t mean I’m evil!” Dusk is a shadowy Quantum Slime, but contrary to what you’d expect he is actually really nice and adorable, do not think he is a mean and rude slime! Appearance Dusk looks somewhat similar to a regular Quantum Slimes, except that he is all shadowy, dark and gray. His eyes and mouth are red too, and a few of the quantum warbles are red with a slight purple outline. Personality Basically, he is a slightly over-energetic Quantum Slime That is generally likable, but sometimes gets a little hot-headed when people keep assuming hes bad even when he says he isn’t. Sometimes derps a little, cute lil slime. Backstory When he was young he accidentally went into a no-magic dark forest and over time, he adapted to what he is now. I know, this is bad, but it’s getting worked on and might change. Honestly, not even Dusk knows the exact fine details of what happened. Relations ones that are nessesary to mention: Kek not really scary, but.. (please don’t eat meh!) requests: Note: Dusk isn’t in any roleplay yet, but if he ends up being in one, or you request to put it here, I might! Dusk doesn’t really have any backstory-related relations. Abilities Shadow Ghosts All (most?) Quantum Slimes can make ghosts, but for Dusk they are a little different! Dusk can make up to '2 '''ghosts, and he has the ability to control them at '''the same time as his main self. ' However, since they are still quantum ghosts, they can’t attack or really do anything else, Also, having more than 1 and/or controlling at least 1 of them tires Dusk out more, so he doesn’t always do that. Dark Puddle When Dusk is in danger, he (and his ghost(s)) can duck and make a shadowy hole (similar to Shadow Peashooter from PVZ 2. to protect himself(s). This cannot trap other people in it though, it is simply defense. Shadow Literally just becomes a shadow for a few seconds. Immune to most attacks, but can’t really attack or do anything. Fast movement though. Evilness Very rarely, Dusk actually turns evil and attack everything, (Dusk has darker eyes and overall a very slight red when this is happening) but this would never happen, right? Dusk is a smol cute slime and would never do such a thing! Current Info Groups: Light Within The Dark Current Roleplays: None yet! Kills, Deaths 0/0 in roleplays. Don’t count the Hen Hens. Ghosts dying do not count (how would they even die? Not in the traditional way, they don’t really have health.) Trivia * This is my first slime! ** If you have any recommendations, improvement, or just general ideas let me know! * Dusk doesn’t really like it when people keep stereotyping all dark slimes as bad guys, even when they can see he isn’t, but keep doing it in front of him. ** This once got to the point where he just kinda snapped and tried to kill one of those people. just so they could shut up, But that will never happen again, right? Right? * Somebody really needs to create a club for mis-judged slimes, ** I might do it. (no, I’m lying, i wouldn’t be able to do that..) Now I have! * Back when he was just a regular ol’ Quantum Slime, he didn’t have a name. Well, in slime-speak of course, anyway, Gallery Category:Slime Category:Character Category:Male Category:WIP Category:Jxsn’s Pages